


圣诞小故事

by sudi829



Category: Warriors Orochi, 无双大蛇3, 無双オロチ 3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※节日现paro。※自娱自乐，私设如山。





	圣诞小故事

当拿着马克杯里冒热气的咖啡进门时，为奥丁所第一眼看见的便是铺在壁炉前那张圆形地毯上最为舒适的位置，已被先一步抵达客厅的同居人给占据了。

就在深红和赭黄二色交相拼接的菱形地毯图案上，洛基那一头浅色头发扎成的发辫正落在两种颜色的图案交织处。而凝视着合计三股色彩于炉火的光亮下汇聚一处的他，则在不经意间便随口出声问道：

“在做什么？”

后一秒，他看见侧躺在壁炉前的同居人先是应声抬起头来望向了自己，继而放下了撑住面颊的手掌，指了指眼下正摊开在地毯上的某一样内里色彩同样极为丰富的物件。

“你可以夸奖我难得收拾了一阵子房间，奥丁。”

伴随着耳中听闻见的愉快的说法，他的视线由此顺着同居人露出在毛衣外的手腕流畅地移动到了指尖，并且在真正走近前就率先眯了眯眼睛。

“这一件就是你的战利品？”

“我找到了塞在行李箱里带来的相册。”

此时此刻，早在二人吃午餐的同时也一起被喂饱了的两条猎犬亦卧于客厅内的壁炉边上打着盹。或许是出于困倦，如今听到了主人接近脚步声的它们均只是不露声色地支起了两侧的耳朵。而慢步走近了点燃的炉火，于即将再度入睡的动物身旁找到了一个空着的位置，有意让自身也混入进其中的奥丁同样不拘小节地在烤得发暖的地毯上屈膝坐下。此后，边用空出的单手扶摸着猎犬背上的皮毛，他边继续依照话题询问起了自己的同居人。

“有什么有趣的回忆吗？”

“的确有不少。”

放平了腿的主人顺势搔了搔狗还立着的耳朵根。

“我很乐意听一听。”

待到这一番短暂的对话刚落下话音，奥丁便瞥见同居人又特意抬起了视线看了自己一眼。眼下为他的同居人展露在脸上的表情里无疑正带有些不满，但对方很快就将其收敛了起来。

“但是，单只回忆记录下来的东西也没什么意思。”

他听见对方道出了回复。而有了此前所目睹的表情加上此刻的态度，他在眨眼间就已明白到了这大概是缘于后一步抵达客厅的自己没有恰好也手拿着一本相册进门。倘若按照相册上的照片来讲述自身的回忆，诉说者到头来听不见另一边的事迹就会觉得自己有所损失——边如此猜测着，他又听见同居人主动出声提议道：

“就看着旧照片，回忆我们双方那一年的‘这个节日’是如何度过的。怎么样？”

当室外的风声被一扇紧闭的窗户阻隔在窗外，耳中能听着的便仅有室内的炉火燃烧声。他听见这毕毕剥剥的声响衬托着同居人口中清晰的话音一齐扑在关闭的玻璃窗上，而玻璃窗外的雪也正不停息地落在临近商店的招牌板上：就在这面近期新绘制的招牌板里，有一股鲜艳的红色正与另一股同样鲜艳的绿色交织着组成了冬青花环的图案……

“好吧。”

当仔细目睹着一副恬静的景色之时，时间的流动仿佛也被宁静地摆在眼前。他是故此答应了对方追溯时间的邀请，并且立刻知晓了自己的同居人也绝不打算不给人以半分反悔的机会。

“那就开始了。首先是我九岁的时候……”

边发出了有别于木柴燃烧时的“啪”的一声轻响，洛基张开的手掌已盖在了相册内的一张照片上头。奥丁因此无法看见照片上拍下的内容。可按照从对方掌根露出的标写在下头的年月，旁观者也得以辨识出这的确是一件在距今十七年前留下的事物。

“在我九岁的时候，那一年的圣诞节显然有一个不同寻常的开头。我记得自己被两个哥哥掀了被子……就因为我比平时多睡了一小会儿，而准时起床的他们显然想尽快下楼去拆昨晚堆在圣诞树下的礼物。”

打头的回忆之辞如约而至。无疑在别的时候，是很难听见洛基亲自说出这种好像没占着什么上风的回忆的。但就在今天，似乎不论是回忆游戏的推行者还是参与者，都认为拿这童稚的吃亏作为开场也没什么不好。

静静倾听着的男人，感到自己的兴趣渐渐地被对方口中描述出来的有趣事态所勾起。然而就在这倾听的兴趣变得越发浓重的同时，他却反倒看见打头的诉说者飞快地冲着自己眨了眨眼睛。

“好了。轮到你了。”

“……这就说完了？”

刚刚扬起一些的兴致又颇为突然地被中断，故而心头为一阵诧异所沐浴的他不免道出一句反问。只是这反问也仅仅换回了对方肯定的点头。

“没错，这就说完了——‘轮到你了’。”

便是于听闻见的重申的语气之中，他意识到了在已有大致轮廓的事件框架下，对方不愿更进一步描述当时自身懊恼心态的决心。那么纵使还在意着后续的下文，自认一时之间并没法想到什么让同居人继续诉说下去的方法的奥丁，也只好同样在对方显得催促的视线下耸了耸肩膀，转而去展开另一段属于自己的回忆：对方九岁的那一年，也就是自己十一岁的那一年……

又任由指头在马克杯的边沿配合思考地弹了弹，他是在暗自迟疑过了数秒钟后才低声给出了回答。

“圣诞节当天和前夜都没有特别的记忆。但在节日的前几天里，我应该头一次和家父一起去附近的林地砍了用作圣诞树的冷杉……”

“这件事听起来很有趣，你们留下照片了吗？”

暂且闭上了嘴唇的开合，他在听闻见的抢答里应声看了一眼洛基。

实际上，直到把话说出口以后的现在，作为当事人的他也还照样拿不准这一桩回忆由旁人听来是否真的有趣。但是另有一件事倒是显而易见的。那就是从同居人展现出来的笑容中，他察觉到了对方似乎还没有放弃骗出自己的那一本家庭相册。

思绪至此，奥丁便又在眼见到的笑容中移开了视线——尽管并没有明说出口，可此刻的他确定自己是的的确确地不打算在假期里特意翻箱倒柜地寻找被收起在某处的相册；而就如同对方不想暴露自身过去曾有过的弱势，他也不想暴露如今缠绕在自身的懒惰……

既然如此，虽说把事情瞒过洛基比被洛基瞒过事情要困难得多。不过就像对方此前是颇为巧妙地把话题抛给了自己，他认为自己也掌握有能够把话题从自己这一侧转移开去的应对方法。

“……没有，我想那个时候没人觉得这种每年例行的事情值得拍照。但是维利——我的一个弟弟应该在当年的圣诞夜之前就提前收到了他的第一台相机，所以他可能拍了我们装饰树的样子……我有些印象，我和另一个兄弟听他的指示把围在树下的礼物集中搬到了一个容易摄影的角度，然后再搬回去。”

伴随着手指再次在马克杯的边沿弹了一下，他不等坐在身边的同居人开口便继续说道：

“我不记得曾在相册里见到过这一张照片。我猜应该是维利个人收藏了这张照片……”

那出于连上了思路而变得流畅的话音又在此顿了顿。

“——如果你想看，我会打个电话让他找一找。”

等到终于一气呵成的说完，暗自叹了口气的他继而意识到自己这也总算是迟来地找到了能要求维利偿还当时自身所付出劳动的机会。这感觉当然是并不坏的，而且也足以宣告在回忆游戏中的第一轮交锋是以互相平局收场。他便是于此暂且在心中收起了原先用在对抗上的技俩和花招。

而或许由当事人看来，这就仅是记起了一件小时候为拍照而浪费了精力的事，可换做看在了同居人的眼里，倘若打从说这话的人脸上的表情来进行判断，那他想必也理应是不算讨厌这一种独特的体验的。

因此，就趁这个手拿马克杯的男人低下头喝了一口咖啡之际收回了自身盯着追看的视线，边兀自评价着处在儿童时期的奥丁身上有着某种特别可爱的地方——尤其是与现在给人的印象不符，以至于能够形成鲜明对比的地方最为可爱——洛基边同步出于耳听见的这一番回忆而顺势记起了另一年里发生的某一件事。

“看来我们都有喜欢拍照留念的一家人……”

不慌不忙地从嘴里发出了嘀咕声，嘀咕着的人手上也迅速地翻动起了相册。由此一来，就待到几次连续的翻页停下以后，这一名年轻的同居人伸出的手又已然指点住了一张保存状态良好的照片。

“接下来说说这一年里发生的事吧。”

缓缓地将仍旧拿在手里的马克杯贴在了腿上，奥丁也在这一句宣布下跟着俯下身去看，且在视线扫看过后很快辨认出了这一张照片拍摄于秋天，而拍照的年份则显示为是上一桩回忆发生的后两年。他为此低应了一声，同时又在几次眨眼间细加查看了照片的内容：除了踩在色彩纷杂的落叶上弯腰捡拾着橡果的少年同居人之外，就在这一张照片上还另拍到了穿着牛仔裤的女人纤细的腿；只凭借腿的曲线，他得以确定同时入镜的是位身材高挑的夫人，也就是洛基的母亲。

故此可见照片是拍摄于一次家庭出游的途中，亦可见照片的拥有者毫无疑问地是在当年的秋天留有了很多的回忆——他这样判断。但弃这些额外的回忆于不顾，确认奥丁已做好了听取准备的对方倒只是一心不乱地顺着自身翻动到这一页的初衷加以开口道：

“你知道我擅长编织吗？”

他以一次点头示意自己的确知道，并且由此有意瞥看了一眼此刻穿在洛基身上的那一件毛衣：准确说来，这是件圣诞毛衣；一件由他的同居人自己手织的节日毛衣，尽管在选用的颜色上没什么独特新颖之处，可从肩头延伸到腰身的数道以流畅的线条组合成的曲线花纹，无疑显示出了这件毛衣突出于其他市售款式之间的与众不同。

“那我现在可以再补充一点：我的编织兴趣启蒙得很早。而且就在这一年里，从秋天忙活到冬天，我给自己偷偷地织了一只大的能套进两只脚的红袜子。而且在该挂出袜子的那一晚，我还在关灯后摸黑换掉了妈妈给我准备的小袜子……”

讲述者以仿佛取代停顿和卖关子的架势向着奥丁歪了歪头。

“我只是想看看爸爸会不会真的把这只袜子也用糖果填满。”

而看着同居人歪起头来的奥丁，则在随后带着一丝疑惑的轻声询问：

“你那时……”

“——当然知道了圣诞老人是父亲假扮的，但家人似乎都认为我还没到该知道的时候。所以我想指不定能仗着童心未泯拿到更多的糖。”

他的眼中随之映出了对方笑着回答了自己的模样，显得直到今天也依然对这个虽说极为微不足道、可对于孩子而言颇具有里程碑性质的发现打从心底地觉得快乐。

只是各自举着一只袜子，在装着秋季采集制作的橡果标本框下头抱怨今年只拿到了比去年更少糖果的哥哥们究竟快乐与否，那就任谁也不得而知了——那名梳理了一番回忆的讲述者这样考虑着。而为了能够守在圣诞树下亲眼目睹见这一幕，在那个圣诞节的早晨，自己的同居人大概也起得很早吧——这是倾听者的想法，并且就在此想法诞生的后一秒，他又如理所当然一般地听见了洛基朝着自己道出了一声反问：

“你呢？”

出于对询问者的足够了解，他在转瞬间便理解了这声询问的意图。

“印象里，我不记得自己真的相信过。对于圣诞老人。”

“哇哦——”

就犹如是对于这一回答早有了心理准备，自询问者的口中立即发出了好像不那么聪明，但听来显得非常年轻的声音。自然这反应与同居人之前表露出的机敏细腻产生了不小的反差，只是到头来，却不可思议地让那些刻意之处也反倒变得有些惹人怜爱起来。

“很奇怪吗？”

“很酷？”

面对着这一直白的评价，他不免也直白地笑了笑。并且又在笑容对着笑容的后一刻再度听见了一句追问。

“所以，为什么？”

“什么‘为什么’？”

他看着那原本俯卧在地毯上的对方于此时竟暂且将捧在手中的相册放之不顾，继而又以追寻着自身兴趣所在般的架势向旁翻了个身，由此让一侧的面颊更为贴近到了自己腿边。

“你没有自己的观点着实异于常人的自觉吗？”

如果“从小认定圣诞老人不存在”真是一件程度相当严重的事，那么自己当然也会有所自觉——便是在此一念头升起的这一瞬间，直到这个年纪才总算对于自身儿童时期抱有的观点有所意识的奥丁皱了皱眉头，接着陷入了思考，并且在沉默了足有数秒钟后才终于以显得坦然的音色开口。

“……——我家的动物。”

就在出声的同时，依次以空着的手掌拍了拍两条猎犬的背脊，主人的掌心由此十分熟稔地贴合住了动物入睡后的气息起伏：就和自己一样，这也是从家中跟着自己一起自立门户的新一代，故而处在他回忆里的家中，也自然还留有上一代的基利和库力奇的身影。毫不夸张的说，那是两条既能拉动装有一棵冷杉的雪橇，也擅长把靠近的狐狸从这一头撵到另一头的猛犬……

“遇见背着可疑包袱的男人，它们不可能不叫。”

哪怕他的的确确是在十一岁的那年，才头一次跟去树林里挑选了之后会由全家人一起动手装点的圣诞冷杉，但打从有记忆起，他已每年都看着父亲指挥着这两条狗带着一道拖拽于雪地里的印记，把一棵冷杉从林子里拽回来——

就暂且将关于动物的回忆截止在这里，回想者于这一刻又瞥看了一眼在地板上再次撑起了脸，以双眼中的视线紧盯住了自己的洛基。

“而且……”

沐浴在同居人等待后文的视线下，他全无掩藏之意地继续说了下去，并且亦自认比起之前如引子般旁敲侧击的借口，接下来所说的这一番话才将会成为关键性的证据。

“我在更小的时候，就曾经看见父亲拿着红色的外套和帽子进了卧室，再穿着它们出来……领口还露出了他晚餐时穿的那件红绿格子毛衣。”

这话音甫一落下，他的耳中已听见了一阵忍耐着压低过的笑声。重新低下了头，奥丁看见撑着面颊的洛基此时是已然将脸埋在支起的手臂里，肩膀则随着抑制不住的笑意不停上下起伏着：

那个能带着狗拉雪橇和儿子们一起去树林里自行砍下一棵圣诞树的男子汉，显然连犯下的失误都很有一种男子气概；不过极为令人遗憾的是在这一方面上，他的长子可谓是与他毫不相像——

思及至此，那暂时停下了思索的同居人也不禁偷偷地拿余光打量了一眼奥丁，而即刻入眼的，则自然是一件黑色的高领毛衣与剪裁合身的米色绒布长裤；故而同样全无疑问，如今就坐在炉火前地毯上的这一名手拿着一只马克杯的观察对象，正是个在一年一度的日子里连件圣诞毛衣都不肯穿的、讲究过了头的男人……

“——真有你的样子。”

边及时止住了自身的笑意，边扬起脸看了一眼正抬着眉毛看着自己的奥丁，当充满猜想的脑海里浮现出了因为起床喝水或其他别的什么原因而没有准时入睡的孩子站在走廊的拐角里静静地看着一扇卧室门的开合、随即顺利把握了事态全局的模样，身为同居人的洛基便迅速地给出了这样的回答。

“‘我的样子’？”

“明明应该被红色和绿色填满的照片上，却莫名其妙地出现了黑色和白色。就好像照片被洗坏了一样。”

恰是在闻声的后一瞬间，原本抬起了一侧的眉毛又平缓地从听闻者的面孔上落了下去。

“洛基……”

“对不起，开玩笑的。原谅我吧。”

在略微压低着带有一丝无可奈何的音调之中眯起了眼睛，遭受到了埋怨的同居人立刻为自身存在于言语上小小的恶作剧道了歉，此后又笑着伸手拍了拍奥丁的手臂。

而那被拍打着手臂的人，亦是于同一时刻从拍抚的节奏和力度里，感受到了一个已然明了于心的回答由此再次回荡在了自己的耳边：如果说无法混入色彩河流中的自己注定是一副和节日格格不入的样子，那么充满好奇心、毫不遮掩地喜欢施展恶作剧却终究会赢回所有人喜爱的地方，就应当是洛基与生俱来的模样。

他不讨厌这一点。哪怕是偶会为之的有些装腔拿调的说法，他确信自己也能从中感到愉快。

“以及，十分感谢你陪我聊了家常。真没想到你也会为了这种事情留在客厅里。”

“……不对。”

搭乘着自身的情绪和思绪，对于同居人推敲出来的情景概括予以了否定的男人，此刻在对方困惑的表情下微微地笑了笑，继而主动给出了答案：

“我来客厅是想告诉你，你订购的圣诞装饰品送到了。”

彩灯和纸环，或是铃铛和礼物箱的模型——动手将各种色彩缤纷的饰品装点在圣诞树上，想必不论换在过去还是现在，这都是一项极为重要的节日活动。

他猜想同居人亦是在等待这一活动开始的闲暇之余，才在客厅里翻看旧相册以打发节日的气氛正逐渐变得愈发浓郁的每一分秒。而似乎也正是顺应着这分猜想，打从他只迎来了短暂安静的耳边于此蓦地响起了相册被合起的声音。

“那我们还等什么呢？快点从地毯上起来。”

伴随穿着两只毛线袜的双脚踩在了地毯上交错的菱形图案之中，他看着那已然从炉火旁站起身来的同居人拽住了自己的手臂，轻轻地拉了拉。这份积极尚且还落在意料之内，因此也不足以让擅于我行我素的他太过动摇。然而另一重真正令他感到意外的情况，却又毫无预兆地发生在了后一秒：

便是同样伴随着自同居人口中道出的号令，那原本俯卧着的两条猎犬竟也应声支起了耳朵、从地毯上直起了身体。不再驯服地站在主人这一边的它们边自喉中发出低低的声音，边以一种好奇而催促的视线紧盯着还坐在地毯上不动弹的男人——也许是一直持续着的安静倾听，亦让它们在半梦半醒中记起了上一辈拽着雪橇在雪中奔跑时扬起的冷雾，还有从砍断的冷杉断口发出的那一股令人怀念的气味。

“我想我们或许还可以拍张照片什么的寄给家里……走吧，奥丁！去门厅！”

他在再度引发起了无尽回忆的催促声之中，又一次地抬起头来瞥看了一眼同居人脸上展露出的笑容，随即便于叹出一口气之际，松手将装有咖啡的马克杯放在了壁炉发出毕剥声响的火边。

故而任由宁静与欢畅在心头互相交织出怀念饱含色彩的纹样，他是这样回答的，也是这样做的。

“那就走吧。”

 

—FIN—


End file.
